Bloody Heart
by lioneatbunny
Summary: Jungkook hidup dengan jantung orang lain, tapi mengapa dia diinginkan untuk mati? Jungkook hidup dengan keluarganya, tapi mengapa ia merasa sendiri? brothership, VKook, family.
1. chapter 1

Seorang namja bergigi kelinci dengan kulit putih dan berambut hitam keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan, walau terkesan tidak rapi-dengan rambut dibuat acak, dan dasi yang terpasang tidak tepat- juga terkesan anak nakal. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan berjalan melewati ruang makan. Walau di meja makan itu dihuni oleh tiga namja dan satu yeoja namun tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berniat menyapa namja tadi. Bahkan salah satu namja yang menyandang status sebagai hyung-nya duduk di meja makan sambil menatapnya sendu namun canggung.

"Tae, nanti pulang sekolah temani eomma dan Hyunmin belanja ne." Ujar yeoja di meja makan sambil menatap namja yang dipanggil Tae -atau dikenal sebagai Taehyung- di depannya.

"untuk apa eomma?" tanya balik Taehyung balik.

"untuk membeli pakaian adikmu nanti, ada pesta ulang tahun di rumah temannya" jawab eomma dan menuai anggukan dari Taehyung.

Sedangkan namja yang tadi melewati meja makan hanya dapat tersenyum getir mendengar percakapan harmonis keluarga ini. Keluarga ini? Hey, ini juga keluargamu Jeon Jungkook. Ya, namja bergigi kelinci itu adalah Jeon Jungkook, anak kedua dari keluarga Jeon, keluarga yang terbilang kaya dengan perusahan elektronik yang cukup terkenal.

Memang dilihat di meja makan tadi menampakkan keluarga yang harmonis, namun siapa sangka keluarga itu juga menyembunyikan sebuah kekacauan di dalamnya mengenai salah satu anak mereka Jeon Jungkook. Entah mengapa mereka menjadi sebegitu dinginnya dengan anak mereka sendiri.

Jungkook-pun berjalan keluar pagar dan menuju halte bus. Dia berjalan dengan headshet dielinganya mengusir semua rasa sesak yang ia dapat dari keluarganya sendiri. Ya, ia akui bahwa ia memang anak yang cukup nakal di sekolahnya dan itu salah satu mengapa keluarganya membencinya, bahkan terkesan tak pernah menganggapnya. Tapi tak pernahkah mereka mecoba untuk memaafkannya dan memulai semua dari awal lagi?

JUNGKOOK POV

Aku duduk di halte bus dengan mendengarkan lagu. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, lagu memang mujarab untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadaku. Heuhmm.. eomma, appa, hyung, Hyunmin.. tak bisakah kalian memaafkan aku? Tak bisakah kalian percaya padaku? Apa itu memang sudah terlalu fatal untuk dimaafkan? Bahkan kejadian itu terjadi saat aku masih anak-anak.

Ya, kejadian yang membuat keluargaku hampir bangkrut. Namun, saat itu umurku masih 10 tahun dan aku tak mengerti apa-pun. Saat itu seorang namja seumuran appa-ku mendatangi rumahku dan saat itu hanya ada aku dirumah dan ia membujukku untuk mengambil berkas di ruangan appa. Awalnya aku menolak, namun dia mulai mengancam akan menyakiti keluargaku jika aku tak mau menurutinya. Aku tak tahu sepenting apa berkas itu, jadi aku hanya menurutinya mengambil berkas bermap kuning dan menyerahkan kepadanya. Namun semua itu merupakan awal penyebab penderitaanku.

Keeoskan harinya appa mendapat telephon bahwa Appa kehilangan hampir 80% saham dari perusahaannya. Appa menjadi kalang kabut dan mencari berbagai cara untuk mengembalikkan sahamnya, dan untungnya ia bisa cepat menangani kasus ini. Setelah mencari tahu bagaimana bisa berkas itu berada ditangan perusahaan lain akhirnya appa mengetahui bahwa aku yan memberikannya, dan saat itu appa marah besar dan tidak ada lagi rasa percayanya terhadapku.

Sudahlah biarkan mereka berpikir apa yag menurut mereka benar walau akhirnya pemikiran mereka akan menuaikan penyesalan. Sudah terlalu sering ia merasakan sakit hati bahkan bisa dibilang sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutinnya. Oh, busku datang.

Akupun menaiki bus dan duduk dibarisan paling belakang dekat jendela. Selama perjalanan aku melihat keluar merasakan suasana musim gugur tahun ini. Aku rindu saat aku dan keluargaku bermain di taman, saat kami piknik dan lain-lainnya. Kapan ia aka merasakan hal itu lagi?

SKIP TIME~

Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah. Aku mulai berjalan menuju kelasku, tak ada dari murid sini yang berani menyapaku karena reputasiku sebagai berandal sekolah. Tapi tak terlalu aku pikirkan toh mereka tak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

"Jeon Jungkook..."panggil seorang namja dan aku hafal suara ini, Mr. Songwoon, kepala sekolah. Terlampau sering aku berurusan dengannya, entah apa lagi yang aku lakukan kali ini.

"wae?" tanyaku dingin dan menghadapnya.

"ohh.. bahkan pada kepala sekolah sendiri kau tak ada sopan santunmu?" ucap Mr. Songwoon sakartis.

"apa yang kau inginkan? Aku sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan siapapun hari ini" balasku.

"kau, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membuat anak dari sekolah lain babak belur sampai masuk rumah sakit? Kalau saja bukan karena appa-mu seorang donatur besar, kau sudah lama dikeluarkan dari sini. Kau selalu membuat reputasi sekolah jelek"

"dan kalau saja bukan karena Mommy, aku sudah keluar dari sekolah ini. Dan satu lagi itu semua bukan ulahku" ucapku lalu pergi dari hadapannya. Tidak bisakah mereka mencari tahu dulu sebelum menuduh seseorang? Sial.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.. Cih" kesal Mr. Songwoon lalu berlaludengan raut amarah.

@Kelas

Dasar kepala sekolah mata duitan, menuduh orang seenak jidatnya. Kalian lihat bukan? Bahkan sudah tak ada lagi yang peduli padaku. Hidup memang tak adil, tapi mau apalagi. Juga aku masih bersyukur memiliki Mommy. Mommy yang kumaksud bukan yang melahirkanku, tetapi seorang wanita yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Dia seorang wanita yang aku kagumi, dia malakat penolongku. Jadi, tidak sabar bertemu dengannya.

"baiklah anak-anak kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" ucap Boa songsaenim di depan kelas.

Malas sekali mengikuti pelajaran ini, membosankan. Lagipula aku sudah mengerti semuanya, jangan salahkan otak encerku ini yang terlalu pintar. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk tidur, dan tak akan ada yang menegurku termasuk songsaenim, sudah lelah mungkin.

Selang beberapa menit hp-ku bergetar tanda ada telephon. Di layar hp-ku tertera nama Dr. Kim dokter yang merawat mommy. Ada apa? Pikirku. Tanpa memikirkan ada guru, aku mengangkat telephonku.

"yeoboseyo?"

"Jungkook, tutup telephonmu dan perhatikan ke depan" tak kuhiraukan omongan dari Boa songsaenim.

"MWO? Aku akan segera kesana" ucapku menutup telephon dan berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan terburu.

"YAA!! JEON JUNGKOOK MAU KEMANA KAU?" teriak Boa songsaenim dan aku anggap angin lalu, samar-samar aku mendengarnya memakiku saat akan keluar gerbang.

Aku menghentikan supir taxi dan segera naik menuju rumah mommy. Sekarang aku sangat khawatir Dr. Kim bilang mommy mengalami kejang-kejang. Mommy aku mohon bertahanlah jangan tinggalkan Kookie sendiri.. lirihku

AUTHOR POV

Tanpa disadari seorang namja paruh baya dengan kaos dan celana panjang juga tas punggungnya menatap kepergian Kwangmin dengan seringainya dan penuh amarah. Jeon Jungkook~~ aku datang untuk mengambil apa yang kau ambil dari anakku... Ucap namja itu lirih..

 **TBC**

Give your comment :)


	2. chapter 02

Jungkook berlari melewati lorong rumah sakit menuju sebuah kamar yang terdapat seorang wanita seumuran ibunya sedang tiduran sambil tersenyum ke arah Jungkook. Melihat senyum wanita yang ia panggil Mommy itu, Jungkook bernafas lega. Setidaknya Mommy-nya masih berada disampingnya.

"Mom, gwenchanna? Kau membuatku takut" ujar Jungkook duduk dipinggir kasur sang mommy. Sedangkan Park Yena sang Mommy hanya tersenyum menatap Jungkook.

"Mom tidak apa-apa, Kookie" ujar Yena lemah.

"hhhh, yang penting Mom tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik sekarang Mom istirahat saja, Kookie disini menjaga Mom"

Mendengar itu Yena tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa seluruh tubuhnya lelah dan kepalanya pusing. Ia merutuki tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah ini.

Sudah tiga jam Jungkook menunggu Yena yang sedang terlelap di kasur rumah sakit. Ia menatap wajah Yena yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Walau ia adalah wanita yang telah berusia dan tampak kerutan di wajahnya, namun kesan cantik dan anggun tak bisa hilang dari wajahnya.

"Mommy aku sungguh menyayangimu, dan jaga dirimu baik-baik hmmm" ucap Jungkook tak sadar ambil mengecup dahi sang Mommy, lalu keluar dari kamar rawat Yena.

Keluarnya Jungkook dari kamar rawat Yena, Jungkook membuka handphonenya dan menemukan satu pesan yang tak terbaca. Ia membukanya dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat dan panik. Dengan segera ia berlari keluar rumah sakit menuju suatu tempat.

~Bloody Heart~

Disini Jungkook sekarang, didalam gedung kosong dan gelap. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan waspada, lalu tatapannya tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang diikat di kursi. Pakaian yeoja yang diketahui sebagai kekasih kakaknya tampak rusak, dengan robek dimana mana dan darah dibagian kepalanya. Yeoja ini adalah Irene kekasih dari Taehyung.

"Irene noona!" pekik Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju Irene, namun baru dua langkah ia melangkah dibalik rak muncul seorang pria menodongka pisau tepat di leher Jungkook, membuat Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya.

"siapa kau?" tanya Jungkook menatap pria yang menodongkan pisaunya di depan Jungkook.

"na? Park Jinwoo, ingat?" jawab pria bernama Jinwoo tersebut.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia pernah mendengar nama ini tapi dimana?

Melihat Jungkook yang kebingungan, Jinwoo mendecih lalu menurunkan pisaunya dan berjalan menuju belakang Irene. Ia memainkan ujung pisaunya di wajah Irene.

"kau melupakan suami dari seorang wanita yang kau sebut Mommy? Astaga mengesankan sekali, Kookie. Cihh" sindir Jinwoo dan seketika wajah Jungkook terlihat terkejut.

"wae?? Kenapa menatapku begitu Kookie" ujar Jinwoo dengan menatap remeh Jungkook.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jungkook bingung. Kenapa Jinwoo menyakiti Irene, mengapa ia mengancam Jungkook akan mencelakai keluarganya dan mengirim gambara Irene yang terikat. Ia juga mengirim alamat dimana Irene disekap. Bukankah berarti Jinwoo ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"hhmm apa yang aku inginkan?" Jinwoo membuat pose berpikir, namun nada suaranya tetap main main dan meremehkan "bagaimana jika aku mengatakan aku menginginkan jantung anakku kembali. Apa kau akan memberikannya" lanjut Jinwoo.

"apa maksdumu?" Jungkook semakin bingung dengan kemana arah bicara Jinwoo, namun kebingungan Jungkook membuat Jinwoo geram.

"kau lupa? Kau lupa jantung siapa yang kau pakai hingga kau masih bisa menghirup udara di dunia ini? ANAKKU, ITU JANTUNG ANAKKU. GARA-GARA KAU IA MENINGGAL" ujar Jinwoo dengan bentakan pada akhirnya yang membuat Jungkook tertohok. Ia ingat jika ia telah mengambil kehidupan orang lain.

Dulu Jungkook memang memiliki jantung yang lemah dan semakin lama jantungnya semakin melemah. Ia harus tinggal di rumah sakit dan meninggalkan sekolahnya untuk sementara. Disana ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah ia anggap hyung sendiri, Park Jimin.

Jimin adalah anak laki-laki yang mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Setiap harinya mereka selalu bermain bersama hingga pada akhirnya Jimin menyerah, ia menyerah dengan penyakitnya. Jimin juga dengan rela memberikan jantungnya untuk Jungkook yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Park Yena yang mengetahui keinginan sang anak awalnya menolak keras dan terus meyakinkan Jimin, karena mana ada seorang ibu yang akan mau kehilangan anak satu-satunya. Namun ia tahu ia tak boleh egois, anaknya sudah terlalu lama menderita dan kesakitan, jadi ia menuruti keinginan terakhir sang anak.

Sedangkan Park Jinwoo pada saat itu masih sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya. ia tak mengetahui apa-apa karena memang ia adalah work holic, bahkan dapat dihitung berapa kali Jinwoo sang ayah mengunjungi Jimin di rumah sakit selama setahunan ini.

"kau sudah ingat?" ucap Jinwoo membawa Jungkook kembali dari lamunannya.

"jadi, kau akan membunuhku?"

"boleh juga dengan usulanmu, tapi bukankah terlalu singkat drama ini jika aku membunuhmu sekarang? Bagaimana jika kita membuat naskah lebih banyak dikehidupanmu?" Jinwoo berjalan pelan menuju Jungkook hingga mereka hanya berjarak tiga langkah.

"bagaimana jika begini, aku akan meninggalkanmu bersama gadis ini lalu membuat adegan dimana kau dituduh sebagai pembunuh dan pemerkosaan terhadap yeoja cantik ini. Kurasa itu tak buruk" ujar Jinwoo sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearaha Jungkook.

"aku mohon jangan sakiti dia, dia tidak mengetahui apa apa" ucap Jungkook. Ia tak mau menyakiti seseorang dalam lembar kehidupannya. Apa yang kau katakan Jungkook? Kau bahkan mengambil kehidupan orang lain. Batin Jungkook.

"well well, tapi dia adalah pemain pembantunya" dengan cepat Jinwoo berbalik dan menusuk perut Irene dalam, membuat Jungkook terkejut dan segara berlari menuju Irene.

"APA YANG KAU-" pekikan Jungkook terhenti karena ia baru sadar jika Jinwoo telah menghilang.

Jungkook menatap tubuh Irene bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dengan segera ia mengambil handphone untuk menelphon ambulan, namun baru akan menekan tombol panggilan pintu gudang terbuka dan tampak beberapa polisi menodongkan pistol kearahnya.

~Bloody Heart~

PLAK

Suara tamparan terdengar diruang tamu sebuah mansion. Disana berdiri seorang laki-laki yang terlihat sedang meluapkan amarahnya kepada seorang remaja yang kini terlihat telah babak belur. Ia Jeon Seunghwang, kepala keluarga besar Jeon.

Jungkook yang dipukulinya hanya dapat terbaring lemah dengan menatap ayahnya nanar. Ibu dan saudaranya hanya dapat memalingkan wajah mereka.

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI. SETELAH KAU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN KELUARGAMU SENDIRI, SEKARANG KAU INGIN MENJELEK-JELEKAN NAMA KELUARGAMU HAH" bentak Seunghwang menatap nyalang kearah Jungkook.

"niga anninde" ucap lirih Jungkook.

Berulang kali ia berkata jika bukan ia yang melakukannya namun sang ayah tampak tak peduli dan menggeretnya dari kantor polisi dan memukulnya setelahnya mereka sampai di mansion.

"jika itu bukan kau dan kau dijebak seperti yang kau ceritakan, seharusnya kau menyadarinya dari awal sehingga kau tak terlibat dari cerita dijebak ini. Sial, apa kau sebodoh ini"

Jungkook hanya bisa menghelakan nafas lelah dan bangun dari jatuhnya dengan pelan, karena sungguh bahkan tadi sang ayah memukulnya dengan tongkat kayu diseluruh badannya. Ia tak menjawab lagi karena ia tahu itu semua percuma. Seribu kali ia menjelaskan, seribu kali ia meminta maaf, dimata sang ayah ia hanyalah kesalahan.

"Jungsu!!" panggil Seunghwa kepada kepala pengawalnya.

"bawa anak ini diruangan atas dan pasung dia. Biarkan dia merenungi apa saja kesalahannya" ucap dingin Seunghwan membuat semua orang disana terkejut termasuk para maid dan pengawal yang mendengarnya.

"tidak, tidak Appa. Aku mohon jangan lakukakan ini" Jungkook tak dapat memendungnya lagi. Air mata kini telah mengalir deras dari matanya.

Jungkook bertambah panik ketika beberapa pengawal memegang kedua lengannya dan menggiringnya menuju lantai atas. Ia memberontak namun kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan para pengawal. Ia menjerit dan memohon namun seperti tulis sang Appa memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"AKU MOHON JANGA LAKUKAN INI APPA. APPA. JEON SEUNGHWANG SAJANGNIIMMM" Seunghang tertohok mendengar Jungkook memanggilnya sajangnim, namun ia tetap menulikan telinganya.

"TAEHYUNG-SSI, HYUNIM-SSI, SEOHYUN-SSI AKU MOHON. AAARAGGGHHHH" teriak Jungkook.

 **TBC**

A/N : Btw, ini itu reupload dari wattpad owe hehehe, jd gk ada yang gua ubah. makasih yang udah kasih saran heheh tp owe tetep publish apa adanha dulu ne. soalnya kejar deadline sama new ff.nya kalok ini pan tinggal copy paste ;)

 _terima kasih yang udah sempet komen dears *_


	3. Chapter 03

Ruangan gelap, sunyi dan dingin itu dihuni oleh seorang namja berambut raven yang terduduk dilantai dengan kedua kaki yang ditumpu beban berat atau kita namakan sebuah pasung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan aliran air yang terus keluar dari kedua mata indahnya. Tatapan mata yang kosong itu seakan mati, bibir pucatnya bergetar menahan isak yang seakan mencoba keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Badan kurusnya bergetar menahan dinginnya malam dan juga lantai yang ia duduki, ia bahkan hanya memakai kemeja putih dan celana sekolahnya. Pergelangannya kakinya lecet karena berusaha keluar dari belenggu pasung.

"mommy, tolong Guki" lirihnya meremas kedua tangan miliknya dipangkuannya.

"itu milik Jungkook?" langkah kaki seorang pelayan yang telah berumur sekitar 50an terhenti ketika suara sang tuan muda terdengar menanyakan makanan yang ia bawa.

"ne, tuan muda Taehyung" jawab pelayan Jung, menatapa nampan yang ia bawa.

"hmmm" gumam Taehyung, lalu akan beranjak menuju kamarnya, namun suara pelayan Jung membuatnya berhenti.

"a-apa tuan m-muda tidak ingin melihat tuan muda J-Jungkook?" ucap pelayan Jung ragu. anggap dia tidak sopan, namun ia merasa kasihan terhadap tuan mudanya yang lain.

"a-anni" ucap Taehyun lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Pelayan Jung menghelakan nafasnya, menatap pintu kamar Taehyung sedih. Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruangan dimana Jungkook berada.

Ia membuka pintu berwarna putih itu pelan lalu memasukinya. Ia melihat Jungkook yang terduduk dilantai bawah jendela dengan menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok, dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Pelayan Jung mendekati Jungkook sambil membawa nampan berisikan nasi dan minuman. Ia berhenti disebelah Jungkook yang belum mau mengangkat kepalanya. Pelayan Jung merendahkan kepalanya dan mencoba melihat Jungkook, apakah ia tertidur atau tidak.

Namun, apa yang ia lihat membuat hatinya sakit seketika. Tuan mudanya tidak tidur, namun air mata yang terus membasahi wajah manisnya membuat wajah Jungkook kacau. Tatapan kosong membuat pelayan Jung merasa bahwa tuan mudanya kini berada diujung batasnya.

"Jungkookie, apa kau lapar hmm? Bibi membawa makanan kesukaanmu, kau makan sedikit ne" ucap pelayan Jung mengelus surai raven Jungkook.

Pelayan Jung dan Jungkook memang dekat untuk ukuran seorang pelayan dan tuan muda. Jungkook memang memanggil pelayan Jung dengan bibi dan ia meminta pelayan Jung memanggilnya dengan namanya saja.

"Bibi, Guki lelah" lirih Jungkook menatap pelayan Jung dengan mata sembab dan merahnya. Pelayan Jung merasa tertohok tepat dihatinya. Ingin rasanya ia melepa pasung dikedua kaki Jungkook lalu membawanya kabur dari keluarganya sendiri.

"Guki lelah? Lalu,Guki ingin apa hmm?"

"menghilang. Bisakah Guki menghilang saja?" dan inilah batas pelayan Jung menahan air matanya. Ia tidak bodoh tidak mengerti maksud menghilag yang dikatakan Jungkook.

Pelayan Jung membawa Jungkook kepelukannya, ia ingin Jungkook membagi rasa sakitnya padanya. Ia sangat menyayangi Jungkook karena Jungkook sama umurnya dengan anaknya yang berada di Busan, dan ia adalah anak yang baik dan ceria, namun entah kemana kata ceria yang seharusnya melekat pada Jungkook kini.

Sudah dua hari sejak Jungkook dipasung, dan Jungkook tetap tak memakan makanan yang dibawa pelayan Jung. Ia hanya dia menatap kedua tangannya, terkadang ia bergumam dan bersenandung. Dua hari itu juga ia tak tidur sehingga kedua matanya kini terdapat lingkaran hitam yang besar.

Jeon Seunghwan kini berada diruang kerjanya. Ia menatap sebuah surat yang ia dapat dari anak buahnya yang menjaga gerbang depan mansionnya. Ia menatap tajam dan mengerutkan dahinya. Aura kemarahan yang terpancar dalam dirinya kini memuncak.

Seseorang mengirimnya sebuah surat ancaman dan selembar foto Taehyung yang terikat dan tak sadarkan diri.

'bagaimana jika kita melakukan pertukaran? Kau berikan Jungkook kepadamu dan aku kembalikan Taehyung kepadamu. Datang ke daerah XXX,besok malam dan jangan mencoba melapor polisi atau kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan aku lalukan.'

Seunghwan bingung, bagaimanapun ia mmperlakukan Jungkook dengan buruk, Jungkook tetaplah darah dagingnya. Tapi Taehyung, anak kesayangannya sedang dalam bahaya. Apa yag harus ia lakukan?

"sayang, Taehyun belum pulang, nomor ponselnya juga tak aktif. Aku khawatir" Seohyun masuk ke dalam ruang kerja suaminya dengan memegang sebuah handphone ditangannya.

"ia tak pernah seperti ini. Jika ia keluar ia pasti ia menelphonku dulu. Sayang, coba kau hubungi dia lagi" ucap Seohyun panik, lalu tak sengaja ia melihat foto di meja kerja sang suami dan tenu saja ia kaget dan langsung ketakutan melihat foto anaknya yang terikat.

"a-apa i-ini sayang? Ke-kenapa Tehyung..."

"tenanglah, Seohyun. Aku akan membawa Taehyung kembali" ucap Seunghwan dingin.

Yena kini sedang duduk di tepi ranjang rumah sakit. Ia kini boleh pulang oleh dokter, namun bukan seharusnya senang ia terlihat khawatir. Jungkook tak menghubunginya tiga hari dan Yena merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi terhadap Jungkook.

Yena merogoh tasnya dan mengambil foto dengan dua anak laku-laki disana. Satu dengan mata sipit dan satunya dengan gigi kelincinya. Ia tersenyum menatap foto anaknya dan Jungkook.

Jungkook dan Jimin sangat akrab kala itu, mereka sering bermain bersama di dalam rumah sakit. Ia ingat saat Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tak kuat melawan penyakitnya dan juga ingin memberikan jantungnya untuk sahabat kecilnya Jungkook.

Namun seketika ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya menginga bahwa ayah dari Jimin tak pernah peduli terhadapnya dan lebih memilih pekerjaannya. Bahkan saat saat terakhir Jimin-pun ayahnya tak pernah datang.

"hhh, Guki kau kemana? Apa kau baik-baik saja hmm?"

Seunghwan menaiki tangga menuju kamar dimana jungkook dipasung. Pandangannya gelisah dan kalut, dan pikirannya kacau. Ia berdiri didepan pintu berwarna putih itu, lalu membukannya pelan. Seunghwang berjalan pelan menuju Jungkook, dan berhenti tepat di depan Jungkook.

"Jungkook.." panggil Seunghwan lirih namun tak ada tanggapan dari pemilik nama. Seunghwan tahu jika Jungkook tidak tidur karena, walaupun Jungkook tak menanggapi panggilannya, ia dapat merasakan tubuh Jungkook yang menegang.

"kkajja, kita keluar dari sini" ucap Seunghwan pelan membuka gembok pasung dan melepaskan kaki Jungkook dari pasung itu.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang appa bingung namun binar sedikit terlihat dari kedua matanya. Ia merasa lega karena akhirnya sang appa membebaskannya dari pasung tersebut. Namun, melihat pandangan gelisah sang ayah ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua. Apa ia benar-benar akan menghilang? Jungkook tak tahu, karena kini hidupnya berada ditangan sang appa.

 **TBC**


	4. chapter 04

22.00, kini Jungkook berada di dalam mobil disamping appa-nya yang sedang menyetir. Hening, dan gelap karena kini mereka telah memasuki sebuah gang sepi. Jungkook menatap keluar jendela tanpa minat. Memangnya siapa yang akan penuh minat jika kau dibawa entah kemana oleh appa yang membencimu? Hhh

Apa semua sudah taat? Kisah hidupku yang meyedihkan ini apa sudah pada tahap penyelesaian? Atau malah masih pada thap klimaks? Aku rasa aku tak ada berhak menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri ekrng, dan hidup matiku bukanlah Tuhan lagi yang memegang tapi appa kandungku sendiri. Tapi, tak bisa aku berharap Tuhan mau meringankan rasa sakitnya nanti?- Jungkook

Seunghwan menepikan mobilya sebentar. Ia membuk ponelnya dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk, 22.55 kau sudah harus sampai isi pesan dari seseorang yang menculik putranya. Juga kau bawa kemana Jungkook, Seunghwan? Isi pesan dari sang istri.

Seunghwan menatap Jungkook yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Ia tampak lemah dan rapuh dan ia akui itu. Sebagaimanapun ia nakal, dan selalu berkelahi di luar sanaia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Jungkook rapuh didalamnya.

Tubuhnya kurus, kulitnya pucat, kantung mata yang membuat matanya terlihat mati dan kosong. Bahkan tadi ia harus menggendong Jungkook agar tidak ada yang tahu saat ia membaw Jungkook pergi. Ia tak memberitahu keadaan ini kepada siapapun termasuk istriya, ini adalah keputusannya sendiri.

Appa bingung Jungkook-ah, apa yang harus appa lakukan heuhmm? Appa tahu, apa yang appa perbuat ini benar-benar salah, tapi appa tidak bisa kehilangan hyungmu. Appa tidak tahu lagi..-Seunghwan.

"apa kita menunggu seseorang?" tanya Jungkook lirih maih menatap keluar jendela.

"a-anni" Seunghwan menjalankan mobilnya kembali karena kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 22.45.

Yena membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya lagi, sedari tadi ia tidak bisa tidur karena perasaan tak enak terus hinggap dihatinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lagi setelah anaknya. Jungkook-ah kau dimana sayang?

Ting. Sebuah suara tanda pesan masuk terdengar dari handphonenya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan membaca isi pesan daro nomor tak dikenal, sayang, aku kini akan mengambil nyawanya. Dia yang telah membuat anak kita Jiminie meninggal. Akhirnya sayang, akhirnya... dan seketika imembelalakkan matanya dan segera bangkit dan kluar kamarnya.

Tidak, tidak, jangan lagi aku mohon jangan ambil anakku lagi. Yena berlari keluar rumahnya lalu mencari taksi dan segera menuju rumah Jungkook. Selama perjalanan ia terus mencoba menghubungi mantan suaminya, ia kalut dan takut dengan apa yang akan dipebuat mantan suaminya itu. Namun nihil, Jinwoo tak mengangkat panggilannya. Air mata kini telah meluncur dari kedua mata indahnya, ia bena-benar tak ini kehilangan Jungkook-nya.

Yena telah sampai didepan mansion kediaman Jeon, ia memberikan uangnya kepada sang supir tanpan menghiraukan uang kembaliannya. Ia berlari memasuki gerbang mansion itu yang tak tarkunci. Penjaga yang melihatnya segera berlari mengejarnya, namun Yena terus berlari dan mengetuk pintu mansion itu dengan bringas.

"nyonya, kau siapa? Cepat keluar atau aku akan panggil polisi karena kau telah menyusup" ucap penjaga dengan rambut hitam sambil memegangi lengan Yena.

"lepaskan aku. JEON JUNGKOOK? KAU DIDALAM? JEON JUNGKOOOKK" Yena berteriak sambil meronta dari cengkaman kedua penjaga itu.

Yena dengan dekuat tenaga terus memberontak dan memanggil Jungkook, membuat emua isi rumah terbangun dan keluar rumah. Yang pertama kali membukanya adalah Seohyun dan sekuat tenag Yena melepaskan lengannya dan langsung berlari menuju Seohyun.

"Yena-ssi?"

"katakan padaku, Jungkook baik-baik saja kan? Ia sedang tidur di dalam kan?" Yena memegang lengan Seohyun dengan air mata yang terus mengaliri pipinya.

"a-apa maksudmu? Dia tentu saja didalam." Seohyun mengucapkannya dengan nada yang tidak yakin, karena tiba-tiba hatinya merasa tidak nyaman.

Belum sempat Yena mengatakan seuatu, pelayan Jung berlari kearah mereka dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Seohyun dan Yena terpaku, "Nyonya, tuan muda Jungkook tidak ada dan Tuan Besar juga tidak ada di ruang kerja" ucap pelayan Jung.

"andwae, andwae. Seohyun-ssi, cepat hubungi suamimu aku mohon jangan buat ia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"apa yang kau katakan?" Seohyun menatap Yena bingung.

"Jinwoo, mantan suamiku akan membunuh Jungkook. Aku mohon hubungi suamimu" ucap Yena, membuat Seohyun tersentak.

Taehyung terduduk dilantai dengan badan terikat dan mulut yang tertutup lakban hitam. Didepannya seorang namja berdiri sambil memegang handphonnya. Taehyung menatapnya, dan Jinwoo namja tadi juga menatapnya mala.

"hhh, wae? Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Lagipula sebentar lagi kau akan bebas karena appamu membawa yang aku inginkan" ucap Jinwoon mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi disebelahnya.

Jadi, dia hanya salah satu penculik yang meminta tebusan-batin Taehyung

"apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika appamu memberikannya? Haruskah aku langsung membunuhnya? Ahh itu tidak seru, seharusnya ia merasakan sakitnya dulu" ucapan Jinwoon membuat taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

"ahh, sudah pukul 22.50" Jinwoon berdiri mendekati Tehyung.

Jinwoon membuka ikatan kaki Taehyung tapi tidak dengan tangan dan mulutnya yang masih terikat dan terlakban. Jinwoon memegang lengan dan menyeret Taehyung menuju luar gedung tua. Mereka berhenti dan berdiri di depan gedung tersebut.

Lima menit kemudiam sebuah mobil datang dan Taehyung tahu bahwa itu adalah mobil appanya. Ia melihat appanya keluar dari dalam mobil dan berdiri didepan mobilnya.

"kau sangat tepat waktu Tuan Jeon, kau begitu tak menginginkannya heuhm? Eoh, kau membawanya kan? Keluarkan dia"ucap Jinwoon mencengkram lengan Taehyung.

Taehyung melihat appanya berjalan menuju pintu sebelah mobilnya, dan membantu seseorang kelar dari sana. Ia melihat bahwa seseorang itu adalah Jungkook, adiknya. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Terian Taehyung dalam hati.

"ouh, Jungkookie kita bertemu lagie heuhm? Setelah kasus Irene, hmm" ucap Jinwoon santai seakan-akan menyapa temannya, namun tidak bagi Taehyung dan Seunghwan yang membelalakkan mata mereka.

Kini mereka tahu, Jungkook benar-benar tak bersalah, dan kebenaran ini menohok hati mereka. Mereka benar-benar merasa berdosa kini.

"kemarilah Seunghwan, berikan Jungkook dan aku kembalikan Taehyung" ucap Jinwoon datar.

JUNGKOOK POV

Aku menatap Taehyung disebelah Jinwoon, dan kini aku memahami situasinya. Aku menjadi tebuhan, hehmmm anni nyawaku menjadi tebusan. Aku tidak terkejut karena dari awal memang tak ada harapan dalam hidupku.Taehyung menatapku dan aku melihat rasa bersalah dan panik dalam matanya. Kau terlambat hyung.

Appa mencengkram lenganku kuat dan menuntunku berjalan menuju Jinwoon dan Taehyung. Aku menatapnya dari samping dan kulihat wajahnya yang bingung dan kalut. Kau juga terlambat appa.

Kini aku dan appa berada tida langkah dihadapan Jinwoon dan Taehyung. Jinwoon mencengkram lengan kiriku dan menarikku kehadapannya bersamaan dengan ia mendorong Taehyung kearah appa.

"keut. Berikan handphonemu" ucap Jinwoon sambil menodongkan sebuah pisau dihadapan appa, dan dengan binung dan ragu ia memberikan handphonnya kepada Jinwoon.

"pergi sebelum aku menyakitimu dan bocah itu" ucap Jinwoon penuh tekanan, membuat appa bingung dan ragu.

Mereka berbalik meninggalkan aku sendiri dengan seseorang yang akan mengambil nyawaku. Taehyung tampak enggan dan sedikit memberontak didalam cengkrama appa. Membuat appa harus menariknya dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil dan pergi.

"well,well sekarang sampai mana kita Jungkookie?" tanya Jinwoon tepat disamping telingaku, dan ia menarikku memasuki gedung tua ini.

JUNGKOOK POV END

Jinwoon membawa Jungkook masuk dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang berada disana. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah botol kecil dalam saku jaketnya dan jongkook dihadapan Jungkook yang memandangnya kosong.

Jinwoon menatap Jungkook juga dan mereka diam dalam keheningan. Jinwoon mersakannya jika Jungkook telah tiada, raganya hidup namun jiwanya telah mati. Jungkook menatapi mata Jinwoon yang penuh amarah namun ada sebuah kebingungan disana.

"hhh, baiklah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi karen melihat kedaanmu yang telah menyedihkan seperti ini. Jadi aku rasa meminum racun ini lebih cocok untukmu" ucap Jinwoon dan tersenyum miring.

"chha, waktunya minum Jungkookie~"

Sebelum Jinwoon berhasil meminumkan racun itu kepada Jungkook bunyi ponsel Seunghwan yang dia ambil tadi berdering membutnya kesal. Jinwoon mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat id penelphon.

"ouh, sepertinya eommamu sedang panik disana. Kau ingin berbicara kepadanya?" ucap Jinwoon menerima panggilan tersebut dan menempelkannya ke telinga Jungkook.

"Seunghwan, dimana kau sekarang? Apa kau bersama Jungkook? Jangan berbuat macam-macam Seunghwang" ucap Seonhyun membuat Jungkook meneteskan air matanya. Eomma kau terlambat-Jungkook.

"eo-eomma" lirih Jungkook membuat Seohyun yang mendengarnya terdiam.

"Jungkook? Sayang kau ada dimana sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja heumm" Jungkook dengan jelas mendengar eommanya terisak.

"eomma, Jungkook minta maf ne" lirih Jungkook.

"andwae Jungkook-ah. Maafkan eomma, eomma mohon jangan tinggalkan eomma"

Jungkook tak kuat dan mejauhkan telinganya dari handphon membuat Jinwoon mengambil alih telephon tersebut.

"Seohyun-ssi, kau jangan khawatir karena aku akan mengantarkan anakmu bertemu dengan anakku yang berada di surga. Kau tidurlah, dan selamat malam" sebelum Seohyung mengatakan apa-apa Jinwoon mematikan telephonnya.

Jinwoon membanting handphon Seunghwan dan melanjutkan apa yang tadi tertunda.

 **TBC**

 **btw, mengenai, apa ini vkook? iya ini vkook. apa ini yaoi? no, this is not heheee. dari awal ini brothership gk ada incestnya hehehe but kalok banyak yang minta gua bikin sequel yaoinya, eotte? tp kalok gak begitu banyak, gua cukupkan sampek end kayak di wattpad.**

 **sengkyu and komenjuseyooo~**


End file.
